


The bottom of the abyss

by Greenpanic6



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenpanic6/pseuds/Greenpanic6
Summary: Reader insert of a apathetic female going to look for something a little new or maybe a bit dangerous.





	1. Chapter 1

Apathy. That is what you always described yourself at. It was an empty hollow feeling. It was nothing. The town of Derry was sleepily, and boring. You found nothing in life there. Everyday was just passing hours on the clock went by. What did it matter?  
So you heard the stories about this house that was haunted or maybe it was just a drug den. Didn't matter you wanted something new.  
The house was sure old and rundown. Not, scary though. You walked through it. It was falling apart as you went down the stairs to an old well. Interesting at least.   
You see a rope and it looks semi alright. Down the hole you go.   
It’s damp and smells bad. Other than that. It’s fine in here you guess. To the left there is a pile of stuff... What is all this? But your attention is toward the center as the music starts.


	2. Finally something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens next.

You want to leave because; hello this is a sewer. Music shouldn’t be in here. You decide to leave. Now this was a dumb idea that’s enough adventure for you. You start looking for a way out.   
A sad ass ex circus clown appears. You guess the PETA war on Ringely Brothers did have victims. The poor hobo. “Hey man I don’t get any spar change.


End file.
